


Eye of Death

by Yizuki_Khonsu



Series: One-shots and Unfinished Works [5]
Category: Densetsu no Yuusha no Densetsu | The Legend of the Legendary Heroes, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 12:11:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11509167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yizuki_Khonsu/pseuds/Yizuki_Khonsu
Summary: On the run from soldiers, Tiir stumbles across an ancient forest that time seems to have forgotten.





	Eye of Death

"Shit, he's fast!"

"We can't let him get away! I offer up this contract to bear the wicked beast that sleeps in the earth!" Tiir smirked as the red glow of Estabulian magic flared in the corner of his eyes.  So the things were giving into their panic were they? All the better for him.  The magic would aid in his escape. His Iino Duoe lit up in anticipation. Rather than experiencing the rush of a feeding though, one of the mages appeared directly in front of him,  his legs encased in white magic. Tiir only had enough time to duck before the man's right leg came up to kick him in the face. Trying desperately not to lose momentum, he turned the duck into a pivot and raced off again, abandoning the road as he fled into the forest.

"Damnit! He's too fast!"

"Quick! After him! We can't afford to lose him now!" Tiir snarled quietly under his breath as he heard the teltale sounds of breaking branches and snapping leaves being crushed under foot as the humans crashed through the foliage behind him. They never gave up did they? He cursed quietly as his foot caught on a root, wrenching at his ankle before his momentum freed him. His teeth sank in to his lip in worry. This wasn't good. Any longer and he would be captured for sure. He ccouldn't fail the children like that. Not again. He couldn't let the children be taken like that again, just to have their eyes harvested. He couldn't fail them like that again! There had to be SOMETHING!

The taste of blood in his mouth pulled him out of his panic as an idea came to him. It was stupid. It was reckless. If it didn't work then their lives were forfeit, but it was their only chance. Grimacing, Tiir shifted Ren in his arms so his other hand could support most of the boys weight before lifting his arm in front of himself and biting down, forcing his Iino Duoe awake as his teeth sank into his own flesh. It hurt. Words couldn't describe the agony of furning his own eye on himself.  He could feel his lifeforce draining even as his legs gained surety and his spped increased.

"What in the hell?!"

"He's eating himself!"

"Disgusting!"

"What monster mutilates itself just for power?"

"Now's not them time for questions you fools! Now he really IS getting away!"

"Casting formation men! I offer up this contract to bear the wicked spirit that sleeps within the earth!" A voice shouted, several joining in on the chant. Too late, Tiir thought smugly.  As painful as feeding on himslef had been, it had given him that extra bit of energy he had needed to launch them away from these monsters. Crouching down, Tiir felt the energy pooling in his legs as he began to glow blue with magic.

"No! I offer up this contract to invoke the spirit that envelops the air!" Tiirs' eyes widened as he felt the powerful spell ram into his back. His Iino Duoe activated in an automatic reaction, feeding every drop of the supercharged spell into his body, healing his injuries, and more worringly, overpowering into his jump. Too late Tiir jumped, his legs carrying him far farther and faster than he had intended. Losing control, all he could do is cling to the children as they tumbled through the air and hoped they crashed somewhere remote.

When he woke up, he was lying on his back and he could feel two small bodies in his arms. For a moment all he could do is look up at the bright sunshine that streamed through the broken boughs and branches in confusion. How did he get here? Why was he lying down? Had he fallen asleep? But it was morning. He should be helping the little ones-

The children! The Estabulian mages! Shooting up, Tiir ignored the twisting pain that told him he had several internal injuries and looking down at the two children still curled tightly in his arms. With frantic hands that shook with fear and broken bones he desperately checked them over.

It wasn't good. It looked like his curling around them had kept them largely undamaged from their fall through the trees(thank god they didn't just hit the ground. That would've killed them all regardless of their eyes powers) each had at least one broken bone and a large knot where their heads had knocked against something on their descent. He needed to get them to a doctor. The children were Alpha Stigma holders.  They'd need medical attention, and soon. That was the advantage Iino Duoe. All he would have to do is find something to eat to be fine.

Speaking of eating....he was starving. The Iino Duoe whispered in his mind, calling for food, for NOURISHMENT.  They had to heal, had to survive. What did it matter if that was the young ones? They were dead, past the point of recovery. Why deny himself the strength he needed to get back to his kin? It didn't matter-with great effort, Tiir turned off his eyes, suddenly noticing how close his mouth was to Karda's arm. If it wouldn't have damaged the girl more, Tiir would have shoved her away as fast as possible. This wasn't good. He must've been injured more than he thought for the Iino Duoe to turn on his brethren like that. He had to find something. SOON.




Taking great care, Tiir picked himself up, being careful of the children in his arms and walking towards the destruction their fall had caused. There were bound to be people there. If he could devour enough people there he could scrape together enough energy to jump them to headquarters where one of the older stigmas could heal the little ones. And at the very worst, he could get one to divulge the location of their village and he could feed there.

He hadn't gone farther than ten steps before he knew that his plan wasn't going to work. He was too weak, too drained. His leg was broken and there was a twisting pain in his side every time he drew breath. Tiir's vision darkened and tunneled as pain and hunger ate at him from the inside. This wasn't good, if he wasn't able to move than how would he get his prey? At this rate he really would-

Before he could give into despair a sound caught his ears. Snapping branches, the rhythmic crunch of leaves underfoot. His Iino Duoe activated of their own will as he focused every sense on the human making it's way to him. Male, Five foot two inches in height, pale with a rail thin form. Wiry muscles strung over bones made frail from poor nutrition. The mans heartbeat quavered in his ears as it fluttered, trying to keep its owner alive on too much stress and too little sustenance. All this and more the Iino Duoe told him before his mind was lost to the all consuming HUNGER that overtook him. Food! NOURISHMENT! It was his! He had barely the prescence of mind to hide the children in the undergrowth before his body was racing through the forest towards his prey. As he flashed out of the undergrowth he was able to just make out the widening of emerald green eyes as he collided with the human and bore him to the ground. Frantic hands tried to fend him off, but it was already too late. Tiir had him now, his prey was in his clutches and he wouldn't be letting go anytime soon. He batted away a flailing arm, knocking a thin piece of wood from the hand and sunk his teeth in to the hand, heedless of the screams his prey let loose. Power immediately flowed into his body from the small mouthful of flesh and Tiir almost moaned in ecstasy. So much power in such a small form. Tiir hadn't been expecting anything more than an easing of the nawing emptiness inside of himself and yet even now he could feel his wounds healing. More, he needed more!

He lifted his head to go for the head, the humans limbs were far too tough but that brain looked particularly appetizing...Ignoring the terror filled eyes Tiir went straight for the temple, teeth sinking through the flesh and feeling the satisfying crack of bone under his superior jaw strength. Blood flooded his mouth and this time Tiir really DID moan. So much energy, so full of LIFE! IT was as if every pore in the body was saturated with magic. He couldn't stop himself from gorging on the corpse beneath them, blood and brain and bone. He feasted until he felt the last vestiges of magic drain from the body, leaving nothing but the chewed on corpse of a human, its hand, heart, and the right side of its face gone.No longer interested in his former meal, Tiir turned his attention to their surroundings. As he had observed earlier, they were in a forest. The trees were tall and thick enough that he couldn't see far enough to make out any topography that would tell him where they were. Under normal circumstances it would make Tiir happy, as it would be unlikely that any of their pursuers would be able to find them and if they did, they would be heard long before they were seen. Now though, it just concerned him. With no human settlements close by-evident by the thick and tall trees-and no idea of where they were, he would have to guess which direction they needed to travel in to get back to headquarters, and if he guessed wrong, he could waste who knows how much time trying to correct it. Time the children didn't have. Trying not to think about that, Tiir headed up into the tallest tree he could find and looked around. No good. The woods went on for miles, even with his superior eyesight he couldn't see an end to them. Reluctantly he dropped down and made his way back to the children.

A churning in his stomach made him pause. Tiir paused, putting a hand against his abdomen. What-the churning turned into a twisting pain. Tiir couldn't stop himself from letting out a pained scream as he fell to his knees. It seemed as if his body was trying to turn inside out. All that power he had feasted on was now roiling angrily inside him, desperately trying to escape out of his body. Blood poured from his lips as he regurgitated what he had just consumed. He screamed as it felt like the magic was being dragged out through every pore, his cries becoming bloodcurdling as the sensation coalesced behind his eyes, his Iino Duoe slipping from his control and activating before everything went dark.


End file.
